


A Cut Above

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barber!Link, Blow Jobs, Doctor!Rhett, Fluff and Angst, Instant Attraction, Kissing, M/M, Pining, a bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Doctor McLaughlin is left shaken after stitching up a handsome patient.





	1. Part 1 - Rhett

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompted ficlet. Original prompt: How about a stupid, cute 'n fluffy fic where Link trips over his own feet and hurts himself thanks to his natural clumsiness, and Rhett is the doctor who has to stitch a woozy, bloody but beautiful patient up?
> 
> I accidentally went all angsty in the end so I had to write more to correct my mistake. ^^

Dr. McLaughlin stood at the door of room 904 and took in a deep breath. He was tired. It had been a long shift with more than one difficult case and honestly, all he wanted was to go home, eat some greasy fast food, watch something mindless on the TV and fall asleep with his clothes on. But he still had one patient to take care for and he was fighting to keep his professional demeanor intact.

“Good evening. I’m Doctor McLaughlin. And you’re Mr. Neal, am I right?” Rhett said voice steady and calm as he stepped into the room. He’d already gotten a briefing from the nurse that had seen Mr. Neal before him. He’d apparently fallen down some stairs and cut his leg open. The nurse warned Rhett that the man seemed to be very queasy around blood. It had made Rhett sigh. He had no energy to calm down a patient who was freaking out about a few drops of blood. 

“Yes,” a small shaky voice said back.

The man was laying on the bed. He was holding his broken glasses, looking miserable. Half of his face was scraped up nastily – apparently, he’d landed on his face as well as on his knee – and his knee was covered with a haphazardly applied dressing.

The sight was something Rhett saw every day, but what he had not expected was the fact that Mr. Neal was gorgeous. His hair was styled up and the silver streaks in the dark brown hair made him look sexy and distinguished. He was fit and lean with wide shoulders and a narrow waist that was begging to be touched. His eyes were lovely shade of blue and his lips were cut for kissing. Rhett actually stopped short on the door and stared for a second before managing to gather himself.

“How are you doing?” he asked after coughing to cover up his embarrassment. He drew a stool next to the bed and sat down.

“I – I’m okay, I guess. It doesn’t hurt anymore, the nurse…” Mr. Neal mumbled and motioned towards his leg. Rhett leaned over and lifted the gauze. The man quickly looked away and his hands gripped the edge of the bed. Rhett gently examined the cut and he made some quick decisions on how to go about this.

“Yes, she numbed the area. Let’s take a look at that face before I stitch you up,” Rhett said, placing the gauze back on Mr. Neal’s leg – not that he needed to, it was more for Mr. Neal’s benefit – and scooted closer to the head of the bed. Rhett lifted his hands and took a hold of his patient’s chin turning his head slowly to examine the scrapes. It took almost all of his concentration not to think about all the other things he’d liked to do while touching his chin like this. The marks looked nasty but would heal quickly with minimal scarring. Mr. Neal stared at him, eyes wide and so blue Rhett felt like sinking into them.

“You have lovely eyes, Doctor,” Mr. Neal whispered suddenly. Rhett’s eyes shot wide and he coughed again.

“Oh, um… I’m sorry, that wasn’t…” Mr. Neal muttered and looked away. His cheeks were turning into a lovely shade of pink and Rhett’s stomach tightened. He knew what he was feeling was inappropriate. But he was only a human; it was hard to stop his body’s natural reactions. And his body couldn’t help but to naturally react to this man.

“Your face should be back to normal in no time,” Rhett said deciding not to comment on the awkwardness. Mr. Neal nodded and threw him a thankful smile before sinking his gaze down. He kept fiddling with his glasses. Rhett got out his kit and started to prep for stitches.

“You might want to look away or close your eyes for this,” Rhett said as he removed the gauze again. But instead of doing what he was told Mr. Neal propped himself up on his elbows and peeked down. He immediately went pale. Rhett cursed in his mind.

“Mr. Neal?”

Mr. Neal’s eyes flitted to the cut and the blood dripping from it and then to Rhett’s face and then to the ceiling. Then Rhett could see only the whites of his eyes and he fell down on the bed with a heavy thump. Rhett sighed. He got up and got a small towel, drenched it in cool water and wrung it to get rid of the excess. He walked back to Mr. Neal and gently brushed a few hairs from his forehead. Then he placed the cool cloth on it. His fingers hovered over his face, desperate to touch the soft looking skin of his unhurt cheek. He shook himself almost angrily. What was he thinking?! He must be extremely tired to let his mind wander like this.

He sat back down, determined to act professionally, and his hands moved quickly and without thought. He’d done this a thousand times before. Mr. Neal’s leg was stitched and bandaged before he even came to. Rhett was just putting away his things when a small whimper sounded from the bed. Rhett hurried to his side. He took Mr. Neal’s hand on his own and squeezed gently.

“Everything’s okay. You did great,” he murmured to the man as his eyes opened slowly revealing the bright blue again. His eyes flitted around, looking confused. Finally, his gaze settled on Rhett.

“Did I faint?”

“Yes, you did,” Rhett said and squeezed again. He gently patted Mr. Neal’s hand with his other one, trying to convey that it didn’t matter. “Don’t worry. It’s absolutely normal. I see it all the time.”

“Kinda embarrassing though. A grown man, fainting at the sight of blood…” Mr. Neal muttered, and his cheeks flushed red again but this time he didn’t turn his gaze away. Instead he looked straight at Rhett and smiled shyly. His eyes shone bright and the way the other side of lips quirked up was too much for Rhett’s tired – and lonely – mind. His knees buckled and he had to grab onto the bed.

“Oh my God, Doctor? Are you alright?” Mr. Neal asked sitting up on the bed. His hand had left Rhett’s and was now holding onto Rhett’s arm. His touch was like fire. It spread from Rhett’s arm and engulfed him. He drew a ragged breath and tried to get a grip but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Mr. Neal’s. A hush fell between them. Rhett could hear the change in Mr. Neal’s breathing; it was quickening. Finally, he was able to step back. Mr. Neal’s hand let go off him and fell limply back on the bed.

“I’m sorry. I – I…” Rhett stammered.

“Everything okay?” Mr. Neal asked, sounding concerned.

“Yes, of course. Just a long day, excuse me. The nurse will be right around to discharge you,” Rhett muttered and quickly walked out of the room. It hurt him to leave. His hand refused to let go of the handle and he had to force his muscles to release their hold. He’d never see him again. He was sure of that. Never see those blue eyes. Never hear that melodious voice. Never see that lopsided smile.

His hands were shaking and he’d never felt as embarrassed as he did right now. _Unprofessional. Unethical. Unworthy. Ridiculous._ He kept chastising himself all the way to the dressing rooms. He ripped the white coat off of himself and sat on the bench, sinking his face into his palms. His heart was beating out of his chest. _Great, now I’m having heart palpitations. Over a dang smile. And I thought he was ridiculous for fainting at the sight of blood._

All the way home, his mind was conjuring up images of a future together with this man. A scenario after scenario filled Rhett’s mind. He tried to shake them away but they’d found their home in his mind and refused to vacate. 

Neal in Rhett’s bed, eyes still closed, enjoying the last whispers of sleep on a Sunday morning. Rhett’s hands pulling him into an embrace, making him smile that cute little smile as he chased Rhett’s lips with his own. Their bodies intertwining, slow and lazy, as sleep still held onto them but the need was greater than the pull of dreams. 

Snuggled up together in front of a fireplace somewhere up in the mountains. Neal’s cheeks still pink and shiny after a day spent on the slopes. Their hands racing to see who could get the first low moan under the blanket covering both of them.

Neal sitting on the edge of their kitchen island. His long, slim legs swinging as he sipped from a glass of wine. Rhett cooking them dinner. Offering Neal a taste of something and kissing him deeply to get his own sample. Just a normal Friday night, nothing fancy or special. Just laughter and conversation, pleasant and ordinary in the best possible way.

But the most bittersweet of them all was Neal in a suit, hair done and shoes shining, standing on an altar, smiling at Rhett, eyes shimmering with emotion as he reached for Rhett’s hand to slip a ring on his finger. Rhett got wrapped in the fantasy; he played it in his mind over and over again. He fell asleep imagining it – imagining them, spending the rest of their lives together.


	2. Part 2 - Link

Link already had his hand on the door handle when Daniel yelled after him. 

“Wait!”

Link cursed in his mind. He’d almost managed to escape this time. Daniel jogged from the backroom to him. Link could see him shift into his puppy dog mode. His deep brown eyes widened and his features softened and damn if he didn’t look cute as a button. Sometimes Link wondered if he purposefully tried to use Link’s gayness to his advantage.

“Linkipoo…”

Link sighed. “What is it?”

“I still have one customer but I really really _really_ need to get going. Amanda got into an earlier train and… You know how it is with long distance relationships?”

“I don’t really,” Link mumbled as Daniel continued, ”Could you take him? Please?”

“Daniel… It’s almost six p.m. I came at eight this morning. I’m beat. I want to go home,” Link said resolute to refuse this time. He’d done a few too many favors for his business partner.

“I know. I’m so sorry. He was supposed to come yesterday but he had to reschedule. And this was the only time I could give him. He’s a really nice customer. Quiet. I know you like the quiet ones! And it’s just a basic wash and cut. I would be eternally grateful…!” Daniel coaxed him, batting his eyelashes and pouting his lips. Link could feel his resolve melting away. Just a quick cut; that wouldn’t take more than half an hour. His hand fell from the door handle and Daniel’s eyes sparkled with victory.

“Fine. But just this once. And you better make this up for me!” Link said sternly. Daniel’s small body crashed against him and his arms wrapped around Link’s shoulders. Link felt ashamed of how much he enjoyed the hug. It had been a long time since he’d been touched intimately so even an innocent embrace like this felt ridiculously gratifying. Daniel let go and to make matters worse for Link, kissed him on the cheek making his face burn. _Get yourself together, man. You’re too easily manipulated._

“He’ll be here any minute. I think his name was Rhett. Tall fellow. Like really tall, taller than you!” Daniel hollered from the backroom with a giggle as he gathered his things. Soon he rushed past Link throwing him air kisses as he went. Link waved at him, already a bit annoyed he’d once again succumbed to Daniel’s wiles.

Link set up his work station and checked himself in the mirror. He looked somewhat presentable but the long day was painted on his face; he looked worn. The scars from his recent stumble down the stairs were fading but he still looked like he’d had gotten into a fight with a cheese grater. Link touched his cheek lightly and sighed. It was vain to worry about the scars but he still did. Apparently, they should disappear almost entirely. He was skeptical.

The long day was making his legs ache. He sat on his chair and took out his phone. It was already over six; the guy was late. Go figure. Link had downloaded a dating app the previous night. His friends had been pestering him about it for months and he’d finally caved. He opened it now and absentmindedly browsed the potentials. He knew he needed to put himself out there if he wanted to find someone but it was hard. He was already in his forties. He didn’t feel like dating around. He just wanted someone to settle down with. But it wasn’t like the One would just walk in the door and say ‘Hey, here I am. Sorry I’m late’.

The bell above the door jingled and Link lifted his head from the phone. His jaw almost dropped on the floor.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late,” a deep voice said from the door.

Link’s stomach flipped and he scrambled up from the chair. The man shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He turned to look at Link. His hair was a mess of blonde curls and he had a bushy beard that matched it. His eyes were weary but soft. He looked tired and strangely energized at the same time. Link recognized him instantly. _Doctor McLaughlin._ How many times had Link said that name to himself after their brief encounter three weeks ago? Hundreds? Thousands? He looked more handsome than Link remembered. A simmering heat coiled into Link’s stomach and he swallowed.

Link stared at him wide eyed, opening and closing his mouth. No words came out. The doctor, Rhett, stepped forward.

“I had an appointment with Daniel?” he said questioningly. Finally, Link found his voice again.

“Yes, I’m sorry but Daniel had to leave unexpectedly. I promised I’d take you.” As soon as the words left his lips, he heard the double meaning and blushed fiercely. There was a small smile tugging at the corner of Rhett’s lips. He nodded and said with a serious tone of voice.

“I’d love for you to take me.”

Link’s voice was lost again, as was his mind. He just stood there, staring at the man smiling at him, feeling very acutely the sudden hardness in his pants, hoping against hope that it was unnoticeable.

“So…” Rhett said and motioned towards the chairs. “Which one do you want me to…?”

Link pointed at his chair.

“Excuse me a second, I’ll be right back,” he mumbled and without waiting for an answer fled to the backroom. He took hold of the edge of the little table they had for lunch and such. His head dropped between his arms and he breathed deeply. He could do this. It’s just a customer. He’d been doing this for years, decades even. He was a professional. It was just a head of hair. Not at all the man he’d been dreaming about the last three weeks. Not the man whose name he’d been moaning at the dark hours of the night as he’d fucked into his own fist.

“Fucking Daniel. Never doing you a favor ever again,” Link muttered and straightened out. He shook his body to release the tension and plastered a service smile on his face.

“Sorry about that. Just had to check on something,” Link said as he returned to the main room of their little barbershop. Rhett just smiled at him through the mirror. He was wearing a green button-down that perfectly matched his eyes. The bright lights of the mirror had a tendency to make everyone look a bit pale and lifeless but he just looked ravishing.

Link’s fingers lightly touched Rhett’s chin to lift it. He ignored the feel of his warm skin and slipped on the protective cape. He smiled politely at Rhett through the mirror as he hovered his hand above his head, like he always did before touching the customer’s hair. It was almost like a little warning ‘watch out, I’m going to touch you now and it’s going to be quite intimate but necessary’.

Link steeled himself mentally and reached down. As his fingers carded through the curls the doctor’s eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip. Link’s heart skipped a beat and then raced on with the enthusiasm of a kid running out of school at the start of the summer. Was that enjoyment or awkwardness on the handsome doctor’s face? Link quickly turned his gaze back on Rhett’s hair, turning it over in his fingers and feeling the texture.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, feeling a bit better as he examined his new canvas. This was familiar. This he knew.

“Oh just to shorten it a bit. Nothing special,” Rhett said. His eyes were open again and Link wondered if he’d imagined it all.

“Sure. Could you actually move to the washing area? I can feel there’s some product in your hair and I’d like to wash it out before starting.”

“Of course.”

They moved to the sink and Link set it up to a correct height.

“Tell me if the water is too hot,” he murmured automatically as he started to wash Rhett’s hair. His fingers worked gently but efficiently. Rhett’s eyes were closed again, but that was normal. No one liked to stare at the ceiling during a wash. But on the off-chance that he was actually enjoying the touching, Link committed to making this the most pleasurable hair appointment he had ever experienced.

Link always gave the customers a short head massage while washing their hair. It was part of a good service in his mind; a little pampering that cost him only a bit of his time and seemed to make his customers happy. He’d actually taken a course and knew how to do it properly. But usually it was just a few minutes while shampooing. Now he took his time and as his fingers worked on Rhett’s scalp he could feel the man’s body relaxing under his touch.

“Do you think Daniel would mind a lot if I jumped ship?” Rhett muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“Never been this relaxed during a wash. I’m pretty sure I could fall asleep here,” Rhett answered voice soft.

“You wouldn’t be the first one,” Link said with a little laugh, thankful for Rhett’s closed eyes. The blushing was getting ridiculous.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not uncommon. It’s relaxing. I get it. I like getting my hair washed too.”

Rhett hummed in reply and Link’s fingers moved to rub his temples. An audible moan slipped from Rhett’s lips and Link had to fight hard not to moan with him. The sound made his thighs tremble and his dick twitch. His mind instantly conjured up an image of Rhett making that sound while Link kneeled in front of him and… Link shook his head and tried to concentrate on the movements of his fingers.

Eventually Rhett’s hair was clean and Link asked him to move back to his chair. His hair was quickly dried and Link started to work on the cut. Rhett followed his hands working on him from the mirror.

“So, how’s the leg?” he suddenly asked and Link almost cut way more than he was supposed to. He breathed a silent sigh of relief that he managed to stop himself in time.

“It’s better, thanks. Itches a bit. I – I didn’t think you’d remember me,” Link said. He hadn’t seen any recognition on Rhett’s face when he’d stepped in and he must see dozens of patients daily; it would have been foolish to think that Link would stand out.

“I couldn’t forget you if I tried.” Rhett’s voice was barely a whisper. It took a moment for the sentence to sink into Link’s head. His hands stilled. All of a sudden his lips felt dry and he had to lick them to be able to speak. His stomach was aching sweetly. Rhett couldn’t mean what Link hoped he was meaning…

“Yeah, I knew you were lying when you said you see the fainting thing all the time,” Link said forcing a tight laugh. That’s what it had to be. The idea of Rhett actually finding him unforgettable for any other reason was ridiculous. Rhett turned and looked at Link with a tilted head and a small smile. God, those eyes. Link was going to sink into them again and say something stupid.

“It wasn’t the fainting. It was your smile,” Rhett said.

Link felt dizzy. Rhett was so close. His smile took Link’s breath away and he wanted to bend down and taste it. Rhett moved towards him like he’d read Link’s thought and Link panicked. He jumped back and the scissors slipped from his hands. They dropped between the back of the chair and the height adjustment pedal. Link’s hand automatically reached for then and he yelped as the blade cut deep into his finger.

They both looked wide eyed as Link pulled his hand up and watched how a fat droplet of blood seeped out of the cut and rolled down Link’s finger. Link immediately felt queasy. _Oh, no!_ On the edge of his vision Rhett was scrambling up from the chair. Link tried to get a hold of the chair but his hands didn’t move like he wanted them to and he missed. The world tilted. _Oh, for fucks sake_, was the last thing running through his mind before everything went dark.

He came to slowly. He was on the floor. That was certain; he could feel the cool tile against his bare calves. But his head and upper torso were supported by something. No. Someone. Link’s eyes fluttered open. Rhett’s worried face was hovering over him. When Link’s eyes opened a relieved smile spread across his face.

“Welcome back,” Rhett whispered as he tenderly brushed Link’s hair off of his forehead, continuing the movement until he was caressing Link’s cheek. Link’s head laid on his lap and his fingers were closing in on Link’s slightly parted lips. It was all too much for the touch starved body of Link. His skin was buzzing and despite his horizontal position he felt faint.

“Wha – ?” Link mumbled trying to get his bearings.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Rhett said with a cute little smirk. “If I believed in corny pick-up lines I’d say that when I wished for you to fall for me, this was not what I meant.”

Link’s heart leapt into a gallop. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and all he could get out was.

“You can call me Link.”

“Okay. Link. I’m Rhett.” 

“Rhett. Nice to meet you. Again.”

“You too.”

They stared at each other for a moment and the butterflies that had taken permanent residence in Link’s stomach went wild. Rhett’s fingers kept lightly brushing Link’s jawline. Link wanted to climb up his body and wrap around him.

“Let’s get you on that chair and patch up that finger. I do enjoy having you in my arms but I’d rather you fall into them voluntarily. So, close your eyes, just in case,” Rhett said and nudged Link to get up. Link almost sighed out loud. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of Rhett’s body but he did as he was told and closed his eyes. Strong arms pulled him up and guided him to his own chair.

“First aid kit?” Rhett asked.

“Cabinet under the counter,” Link answered without opening his eyes. He heard Rhett walking behind the counter and rummaging through miscellaneous things in the cabinet. Soon he was back and took Link’s hand gently on his own. The cut was cleaned and bandaged in no time.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Link blinked. He felt blinded by the lights. Or it could have been the luminous smile given him by Rhett who was knelt on the floor in front of him. Link’s heart skipped a beat when Rhett looked up at him; his gaze intense and soft all at once. Link swallowed as Rhett took Link’s hand back on his own and gently kissed the bandaged finger. Shivers ran up Link’s arm and down his back. Rhett could surely see the goose bumps his touch had created. 

“It’s an old trick but I think it still works,” Rhett said, a smile tugging at his lips, as he settled Link’s hand back on his leg. “How do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere else?”

Link bit his lip and gathered all of his courage. His hand rose, trembling, and pointed at his lips.

“Here.”

Rhett’s eyes shimmered as he supported himself by the armrests of the chair and leaned in to give Link the lightest of kisses. Their lips barely touched and Link almost groaned when Rhett backed up slowly.

“Better?” Rhett asked voice raspy and sweet. Link shook his head. A small smile lingered on Rhett’s lips as he leaned back to kiss Link once more. Their lips met properly now. Mouths open, tongues brushing together, Link’s hands balling up into fists on Rhett’s shirt. Wet and hot and perfect. The kiss lasted an eternity and it still wasn’t enough for Link.

They parted with a soft sigh. Rhett stepped around the chair and fished the scissor from their hiding place. 

“I’m not sure if I should even ask you to finish my hair cut. I think it might be tempting fate.”

“No, I’ll do it! Can’t leave you like this,” Link said with a blush. Rhett offered him his hand and Link took it. He was pulled up from the chair and ended up flush against Rhett’s lean body. Link’s face tilted up and he swallowed - again. All he seemed to be doing tonight was swallowing and blushing. But he’d gladly continue doing them all night long if that was something Rhett would allow.

“Okay. But only if you promise to be careful,” Rhett said with his sternest doctor voice.

“I promise,” Link said solemnly.

“Good, because I’m really hoping to take you home with me and I’d rather take you in one piece.”


	3. Part 3 - Both

** _Rhett_ **

Rhett swiped his card on the machine and watched the receipt tick out of it. Link offered it to him and as he took it, he purposefully let their fingers brush against each other. The touch lingered for more than was necessary.

“I… um… I gotta clean up. Can you – you wanna sit down and… ?” Link stammered. Rhett’s face rose up to him and suddenly Link was wide eyed and babbling.

“Because you said…! Oh, maybe I – I assumed… I thought you wanted to – shit – you were obviously kidding. Hah. Yeah. Why would you want to…? Ridiculous.” Link’s face was flushed and pained and his head fell in embarrassment. Rhett’s heart ached for him. How could someone so gorgeous be so insecure? Rhett stepped around the counter and gently but firmly grabbed Link’s chin.

“I’m taking you home with me,” he said, eyes fixed on Link’s, voice steady and calm, before continuing “If that’s something you’d want.” Link’s body relaxed in an instant. His eyes drifted to Rhett’s, dreamy and glossy.

“Yeah, I wanna,” Link murmured. Rhett bent down and brushed their lips together. It was barely a touch; a ghost of a kiss. When they parted and Rhett’s head rose, Link followed him standing up on his tippy toes, chasing the kiss Rhett had robbed from him. Rhett chuckled and let go of his face.

“Do your thing. I’ll wait.”

Rhett made his way to the little loveseat that – with an equally small coffee table – made up the barbershop’s waiting area. Link’s gaze followed him there and it took a moment for him to spur into action. He started to clean up his workstation and Rhett couldn’t tear his eyes off of him.

When he’d arrived at his appointment – late, tired and annoyed that he had to listen to his barber’s incessant babble again – he’d almost lost his mind when the only man inside the barbershop had been none other than the subject of his fantasies for the past few weeks. 

He had to stop for a moment outside and gather himself. He felt like rubbing his eyes but dared not to. If Link was an illusion, Rhett was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. But to his infinite surprise, it had been real. 

There he was, flesh and blood – the blood had even made an actual appearance – brought back to Rhett’s life by impossible coincidence. Rhett had always been a man of science. He’d never put much weight on fate and things of that ilk. But this felt like destiny.

In the last week, Rhett had started to wonder if the man he missed so acutely was something he’d made up – some kind of construct of real memories shaped anew by Rhett’s lonely and horny mind. But Neal was all he remembered and more. He was gorgeous in a way that made Rhett melt and harden all at once. His smile was as knee buckling as it had been in the hospital and his eyes were that hypnotizing color of blue.

And the best part? The best part was the fact that he seemed to be as insanely smitten with Rhett as Rhett was with him.

Link came out of the backroom with a bag slung over his shoulder and a shy smile dancing on his lips. “Okay. I’m ready.”

_I’m not sure I am._

Rhett put up a good front – charming and self-assured – but honestly, he was scared shitless. He’d been alone for a long time. It had been years since the last time he’d taken someone to his bed. _Can I even remember what to do?_

He gathered his courage, let the confident smile spread across his face and got up. He reached for Link’s hand. It was given to him willingly and a long-forgotten warmth rushed through Rhett as they intertwined their fingers together.

** _Link_ **

Rhett’s car was nice. It had that new car smell that was weirdly intoxicating and soft leather seats. Link settled in and tried to wrap his head around what was happening. He’d never done this. He’d never gone home with someone he’d just met. Was this even safe? What if he was a serial killer? 

Link’s gaze swept over the lean figure next to him; broad shoulders, neatly trimmed beard, big hands – holy shit, they were so _big_; just looking at them made Link’s heart race – and a soft smile reaching his brilliant green eyes. If he was to be murdered, Link felt like there were probably worse ways to go than in the hands of that kind of beauty. And honestly, Link couldn’t really believe Rhett was dangerous.

“So, do you live close by?” he asked after a while.

A smile on Rhett’s face turned into a smirk and his eyebrow lifted.

“That eager, huh?” he teased, and Link’s face burned almost hotter than the pit of his stomach.

“We’re almost there,” Rhett continued. He was not kidding; they soon turned into a little cul-de-sac and Rhett parked his car on the driveway of one of the smaller houses.

“This is me,” he said motioning towards it. “It’s not much but I like it. Don’t need that much space.”

The house was lovely in Link’s eyes; modest and homey. He told Rhett that and got a quick smile in return. Rhett guided him inside and closed the door after them. They were left standing in the dimly lit foyer, almost toe to toe, staring at each other. 

Link’s hands itched with the need to touch Rhett, to press his palms on his chest and find his mouth with his own. His skin buzzed with the need but he was unable to move. Rhett loomed above him, tall and magnificent, so out of Link’s league, it was almost hilarious. How had he gotten here? How was it possible that this peak specimen of a man had brought Link home with him? 

Link swallowed audibly. Any second now, Rhett would realize his mistake, laugh and order Link to leave.

“Something to drink? I have beer and wine. Non-alcoholic too if that’s more your speed,” Rhett offered and stepped further into the house. With a shaky step, Link followed him.

“Glass of wine sounds nice,” he said, his voice coming out hushed.

“Red or white?”

“Either is fine,” Link replied managing to speak up this time.

Rhett lead them to a long kitchen/living room space and motioned for Link to sit anywhere he pleased. Link sat on the edge of the large, grey sectional couch and looked around. The space was impeccably decorated. The furniture fit well together in both color and style and there were books and little trinkets scattered here and there that made the space look lived in and welcoming.

“I like your décor,” Link called towards the kitchen area where Rhett was opening a bottle of wine with a space-age looking contraption.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to tell my interior designer,” Rhett said with a sheepish smile.

“So, not your thing then?” Link asked with a small chuckle.

“No, not really. I like a nice looking home as much as the next guy, but I just don’t have the eye for that kind of thing. Thankfully, I make enough to pay someone who does.”

** _Rhett_ **

They sat on the couch – Rhett had purposefully left some room between them – sipping their wine and talked about everything and nothing in particular. The conversation flowed effortlessly and, little by little, Link’s shoulders came down and his whole demeanor relaxed. 

When they’d stepped into Rhett’s house, Link had looked like a deer in the headlights— tense and wide-eyed. Rhett had wondered if he’d made a mistake asking him to come over this soon. Maybe they should’ve just exchanged numbers and set up a date.

But the idea of letting Link go, even for a few days, after miraculously finding him again had made Rhett feel anxious. He didn’t need anything to happen tonight. If all they did was talk way into the night and parted ways with chaste kisses, Rhett would be satisfied.

Of course, he wanted more. How could he not? Link’s presence was like a spell. Rhett was pulled towards him. He wished to sink his fingers into that salt and pepper hair as their lips met; he wanted to lead him into his bedroom and lay him on his sheets; he wanted to taste every inch of skin hidden under Link’s clothes; he longed to make him moan, writhe and whine. Rhett ached to be with him, but he could wait. He could wait until the end of time if that was what it would take. 

They had been talking about their childhoods in North Carolina, having discovered they’d actually grown up relatively close to each other. There was a lull in the conversation and Link’s gaze drifted from his almost emptied glass to Rhett’s eyes.

“You want a refill?” Rhett asked, desperately hoping for a yes. It was late, though. Maybe Link wanted to go home.

“No,” Link answered, making Rhett’s stomach sink.

Link set his glass on the coffee table and got up. Rhett straightened out of the lean he’d sunken into while they talked.

“Oh, okay, well it’s – “ He was about to voice his thoughts about it being late when Link moved closer and sat right next to him. The sudden closeness took Rhett’s breath away and muddled his brain for a moment. Link’s hand settled lightly on Rhett’s thigh sending shivers all through his body. Link’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and left his plump lips invitingly glistening. Rhett’s lips parted with want and Link took it as a sign and leaned over.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Rhett’s hand moved to the back of Link’s neck and tilted him to a better angle deepening the kiss. Link moved closer, pressing their chests together, his palm traveling up Rhett’s arm and settling around his shoulders, the other hand pressed between their heaving chests.

After a while, Rhett’s wine glass found its way to the coffee table as well, and with both hands free he embarked on a quest to familiarize himself with the plains of Link’s body. He kissed the skin under Link’s stubbled jaw; light, feathery touches designed to tease and excite.

“God, you’re so soft,” Rhett muttered against Link’s warmth. His hands were under Link’s shirt, palms pressed to his back, moving slowly and hiking up the shirt as they went. Link answered with a low hum. Rhett’s mouth moved along his neck, tasting him, reveling in the fact that he could.

** _Link_ **

They tilted on the couch, Rhett on top of Link. Rhett was hovering over Link, propped on his elbows, maybe afraid to put too much weight on him. Their kisses became more passionate, teeth clashing together as Link pulled Rhett onto him. He wanted to feel the man, all of him. He felt small under the tall frame of Rhett and sank into the feeling of being overpowered.

“I have a confession to make,” Rhett muttered against Link’s lips. Link’s eyes flitted open and his breath was taken away again by the intensity of Rhett’s gaze.

“Oh?” Link breathed out.

“Mm-hmm. I haven’t… I haven’t done this in a while,” Rhett said, voices muffled by the blushed skin of Link’s neck of which he’d buried his face in. Link’s stomach coiled with heat.

“Me neither,” Link confessed, fingers threaded into Rhett’s curls. A soft kiss was pressed onto his lips before Rhett took a deep breath and said:

“And I know this is quick… We’ve only just met but I feel – I don’t want to sound like a sappy old gay – but I feel strangely connected to you. Almost like I’ve known you all my life. And what I’m about to propose to you, I don’t want you to think of it as a one-night thing… I mean, you can obviously, if that’s all you want from me but if you’re willing, I’d like to take you to my bed now.”

Link’s head was buzzing, and his heart was attempting to beat out of his chest. He only managed a trembling nod and a deep kiss he hoped would convey how much he was indeed willing. He could feel Rhett’s smile in their kiss and answered it with his own.

Rhett got up and offered his hand to Link. He took it and was pulled up from the couch and into his arms. They made their way into the bedroom, eager and rushed now that both of them knew what the other wanted. Their way was littered with clothes discarded in hurried pulls and yanks and when Link was pushed onto Rhett’s silky sheets, he was already naked. Rhett stood above him and bent down to peel out of his final garment, throwing the underwear on the floor without much thought to where they’d end up. Their breaths were quick and shallow, hands searching for something to hold onto as Rhett lowered himself on top of Link.

“Can I taste you?” Rhett’s low whisper against the shell of Link’s ear made him gasp and he nodded, eager and afraid all at the same time. Rhett moved down his body nipping and kissing as he advanced on his target throbbing between Link’s legs. Link’s back arched off the bed when Rhett’s wet warmth enveloped him. 

Link moaned, and feeling reckless, he reached with his hands and took a tight hold of Rhett’s hair, guiding him to take his cock deeper. Rhett hummed against the needy skin and Link trembled with the sensation. Rhett’s mouth worked on Link’s already leaking cock, sucking and licking, cheeks hollowed and throat constricting, talented in his pursuit to take all of Link inside him. Link was melting into him, was losing himself in a pleasure he hadn’t felt in years, maybe never.

“God, Rhett… Want you to fuck me. Please,” Link muttered. The words spilled from his lips unprompted - pure need morphed into a desperate plea.

Rhett slowly backed away, letting Link’s drenched cock flop onto his stomach with an undignified swat. Link whined at the loss of contact, suddenly scared that Rhett had changed his mind. Link propped himself on his elbows and saw Rhett leaning towards his nightstand, fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. The sight almost made Link cry from relief.

Rhett laid back next to him and popped open the bottle cap. Link took a hold of his face, fingers sinking into the soft tangle of his beard and drew him into a deep kiss while Rhett attempted to lube up his fingers.

“Want to give you that. Want to make you feel so good you never want to leave,” Rhett murmured against Link’s open mouth as his first slicked finger pressed inside Link’s twitching hole. 

Link whined as Rhett’s digits opened him up. Rhett was careful and gentle in a way that made Link’s chest swell and his heart ache with something he’d never felt before and would only later realize was the first pang of the deep love he felt for Rhett.

** _Rhett_ **

Link was begging him. His eyes were rolled in his head, reminiscent of their first encounter, making Rhett feel nostalgic and intensely turned on at the same time.

“I’m ready. Please take me. Don’t go easy. Fuck me hard. Please. Please, Rhett. I need you.”

Rhett drew his fingers out of Link’s stretched and slicked up warmth and swallowed hard at the realization he was about to plunge into it. _I’m not gonna last long._ He positioned himself between Link’s spread thighs and gently rubbed them to relax his straining muscles.

“Hush, darlin’. I’m gonna take care of you,” Rhett whispered with a hand on his own achingly hard cock, pushing it against the rim of Link’s pucker. Link whined and rolled his hips pushing himself against Rhett’s hardness. Rhett looked in awe as he easily slid inside Link. There was barely any resistance; somehow Link managed to be completely open for him, yet still so tight. Rhett felt like bursting into tears from the intensity of the pleasure he felt.

“Good God, baby. You feel like heaven,” he gasped as he inched further. Link moaned and his fingers bunched up into fists grabbing onto Rhett’s sheets. His eyes were open, staring straight into Rhett’s soul, begging with the piercing blue to be taken properly.

Rhett swallowed hard and pushed them together, disappearing completely inside Link. He stilled for a moment and tried to control his ragged breathing. He was too far gone, already circling the neighborhood of coming hard and fast. He tried to steel himself, tried to calm down the need to just plow into Link and be done with it. Almost torturously slowly, he drew himself completely out, watching Link writhe on the bed and beg to be filled again.

This continued for a while, a methodical push and pull, thrust and withdraw until neither of them could take it anymore. Link was babbling under Rhett, calling on deities Rhett hadn’t even heard of before for Rhett to take him hard, for Rhett to fill him up, for Rhett to own him, use him, fuck him.

“Fuck,” Rhett growled. “I’m gonna… I’m almost there. So fucking close.”

“Go on then. Wreck me with that thick cock of yours. Make me come. I wanna come on you,” Link whined and lifted his knees towards his chest. With more room to move, Rhett began fucking into him with sharp, quick, deep thrusts. The angle he found seemed to be just what Link was after as his moaning intensified with every snap of Rhett’s hips.

“Oh God, just like that. Don’t you dare to stop. Fuck! Rhett, I’m gonna… Fuckfuckfuckfuck… hhnnnngggg.”

The magnitude of Link’s orgasm took Rhett by surprise. Rhett watched in awe as Link’s body thrashed under him. Link’s cock pulsed against his stomach and painted his sweaty skin with rope after rope of pearly white come as Rhett whispered praises and encouragements to him. Link tugged on his own hair and moaned through his orgasm and didn’t stop after his cock was emptied and limp. 

Rhett didn’t need much more to spill his own seed. The orgasmic pulsing of Link’s asshole around Rhett’s dick could have brought an even bigger man to his knees. After Link had quieted, Rhett came with a harsh yell and a subsequent drawn-out whimper. Link pulled Rhett’s mouth against his own and kissed the last whisper of whines off of Rhett’s lips as he kept pumping into Link until he physically couldn’t anymore.

After the sharpest edge of the high had worn off enough for Rhett to be able to function, he grabbed the base of his cock and drew himself out of Link’s spent ass. He discarded the condom and cleaned Link’s mess off of them with a tissue before crashing back next to him on the bed. Link moved languidly, tangling his limbs around Rhett's and pressing their foreheads together.

“Thank you,” he murmured making Rhett bark out a tired, amused laughter.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been thanked before.”

Link peeked under one eyelid and smiled sweetly.

“That’s a damn shame.”

“You gotta be careful with that. Now I might expect you to thank me every time I make you come.”

“I can definitely do that,” Link said with a low chuckle and buried himself even closer to Rhett.

“Wanna stay the night?” Rhett asked, suddenly afraid of the inevitable moment when they’d have to untangle from each other.

“Mm-hmm,” Link muttered, possibly already half asleep. Relieved that the moment was not yet here, Rhett let himself relax into the embrace and soon he was on the edge of sleep as well. 

Link spoke again. It was barely a whisper, maybe even spoken in his sleep, Rhett wasn’t exactly sure. But the words were branded into his mind, changing him for the better.

“Wanna stay forever,” Link muttered and sighed.

Rhett’s heart swelled and like all those weeks before, he fell asleep imagining Link smiling in his suit again. Only this time, it felt like a real possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Mick darling for the love you've given this tiny fic and for the edits. <3


End file.
